Driven
by TheShadowBender
Summary: The year is 2037. Chaos reigns in this era. They say that to fix the future you must look to the past. And that's what I'm doing. Literally. I must prevent things from happening. But my greatest fear is that I'll be starting what I'm trying to stop.


**Driven**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Static Shock fanfic! Yay! Few things: my OC Tessa is the main character (yes I know not favorable for some of you, wait for it…) BUT Static/Vergil is a major role in the story. Tessa's just like a second main. I'll be swapping in and out between viewpoints so it's not entirely about her. Second: I watched Static Shock through the entire series when it was on but my memory of all of it is a little vague considering it just re-aired on Disney XD after five years of it being ended. So please don't be angry with me if I'm a bit out of character. Please know that I'm doing my best. Finally, disclaimer time! I do not own static shock or any of the characters except for ones I've created. So basically, the only thing I own is my brain! :D**

**One more thing, to understand the story, I'm bumping the date up to now (2009) just to keep up on tech and time lines. None of the characters have aged. (TV magic! Or in this case, fanfiction magic!)**

**Polite criticism is always welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

THE LAB HAD starch white walls. Chemical bottles sat on two desks in the middle of the room, separated by only a few feet. There were a few computers here and there, and various papers lay scattered all over the eight-by-eleven basement. Your typical lab. But nothing was typical. Not anymore.

She stepped off the wood steps behind her brother, Nathan. She watched him walk between the two desks to a computer next to a steel arch on the far side of the room. He began to type vigorously. Pausing every now and then to examine whatever was on that screen. A full minute passed before he faced her.

"You ready?"

"No," Tessa replied, beginning to walk toward him. "But do we have any alternatives?"

"None that I can see."

"Then let's do this."

Nathan nodded, turning back to the computer and began to type again.

Tessa stopped at one of the desks and leaned back on it. She stared at him. His blond hair was ragged. He didn't spend too much time on his hair these days. He wore a white lab coat with dark blue jeans underneath. She could see a long scar leading from behind his left ear to the base of his neck. A handsome man worn by times of war.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart began to beat faster with every second she waited. This was their last chance. _Her_ last chance. It was the only way to make up for her weakness. It was her fault that this was happening. She was terrified of what would happen next. She had to do this right this time. No room for slip-ups here. The world was depending on her. Her stomach felt as if she would throw up any second now. She couldn't take this. She was unprepared. She barely had a plan. Heck, she didn't even know what she was going to do yet! What if she failed? What if…

"Alright." Nathan snapped her out of her daze. Tessa opened her eyes. He pulled away from the computer was staring at her. "You have seventy-two hours. You get in. Find them. Do whatever you have to do. _By any means necessary_. And get back alive." He tossed her what looked like a stop watch. She stared at the _72.00.00_ that it was set for. Seventy-two hours, zero minutes, and zero seconds. In other words, three days. Not much time. "If that clock hits zero, you'll be stuck in there. Perhaps forever." He glanced at some unseen object to his left. "If time doesn't erase you by then." He added slowly.

"_Erase_ me?" Tessa's eyes widened.

He looked back to her. "The universe is a very delicate thing. If you're there too long, the very thread of time will be ruptured and it'll correct the problem. In others, delete who or what ever isn't supposed to be there. Meaning… you. I estimate it would allow you to be there for a week. Give or take a few days. That's why you only three days." A beat passed. "You may also be erased if your past self comes within a hundred feet of you. But that's just my estimate."

Tessa let out a breath slowly. "Then I better work fast." Her tone was calm but her mind was buzzing. Erased? Then what would become of here? "Alright. Fire it up."

Nathan nodded and typed in something. A few seconds later a portal opened in the arch to his right. This was it.

Tessa breathed deeply and walked towards the portal. She stood not two feet in front of it. Various colors swirled towards the center, leading who knows where. Strange how it have off a small breeze. Her black hair moved gently.

"Tessa. Wait." She whipped her head around.

Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder. She could see in his eyes that he was scared too. "Once you're in there, I can't get a hold of you. I can reopen the portal where you are from here but that's it."

"So be careful." Tessa finished. "I know." She gave him a fake smile to reassure him. It didn't work. She didn't expect it too.

His hazelnut eyes stared into hers. His right eyebrow twitched. It always did if he was about to cry. "I can't loose you, sis." He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"And you won't." She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She could have cried. Might have too if everything wasn't at stake. But she had to be strong. For Nathan. The only person she had left.

Nathan slipped back after a few seconds. He sniffed and blinked away tears. He offered a half smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Tessa replied and turned back to the portal.

"Oh and," Tessa glanced back at the man. "your landing may be a bit rough. I'm getting you there, but I can't guarantee it'll be the softest. You may not even be conscious when you arrive."

She nodded. "Got it. Be careful. Watch out for the landing."

Nathan chuckled.

Tessa stepped forward into the portal, heart racing. Something was sucking her in. Fast. She screamed at the top of her lungs but she couldn't hear it. All sound had disappeared. Her skin felt as if it was being peeled of her bones. The colors that surrounded her were being consumed with black. Everything was dark. Something must be wrong. She was still being sucked… wherever, but she now felt on fire. She was going to die; every part of her was screaming that. Something told her that she was already dead. She shut her eyes tightly. It was no different. If she wasn't dead, she was going to be. She was sure it.

* * *

STATIC FLEW ABOVE 23rd street. It was a quiet night. No bang baby activity in over five hours. Though he knew better than think of this as an easy night. No, something was bound to come about.

"Seen any action yet?" He said over his shock box.

"Nope." His partner, Gear, replied. "Should we call it quits?"

"Yeah, probably. You head home. I'm gonna finish these next two blocks then head home."

"Ok. See ya at school tomorrow."

"Night." Static put the communicator back in his jacket and continued on.

Fifteen minutes passed. Still, nothing. Perhaps he was wrong about it being a quiet night. Then again, someone always tried a midnight run every one and awhile. One more street to go.

Static rumbled from inside his jacket. He jumped at the sudden noise. He reached inside and pulled out the shock box. Some strange sound begun to reach his ears.

Breathing. The hair on Static's neck stood on end.

"Gear? That you?"

"I'm sorry." A deep, rasping voice replied. "Gear isn't here right now." A beat pasted, Static's mouth gaping. The voice came back. Lower this time. "Ssssttttaaaaattttttiiiicccc....."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! Two of them!! :D Don't hate me for that. It makes it more fun. For me, at least. lol. Reviews please!**


End file.
